New World Experiences
by Avain1991
Summary: A Reboot of my HP and HG in the Pokemon World story. Harry and Hermione are transported to a new world and gain new abilities. Now the pair are to travel the world and see what is out there. But will fate and other such beings leave them peacefully? Rated T-M in the future mostly for violence. AU story. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

This is a reboot of my other HP/Pokemon crossover I just started working on it again and realized I wasn't happy with the direction it was taking. So I'm starting again and I will leave the story up but only for about a week before removing it. Hope you like it. Remember this is an AU story and unless something is OC I don't own it.

* * *

><p>New World Experiences<p>

Prologue

Harry Potter groaned as he woke up slowly and opened his eyes he was surprised when instead of the stone covered ceiling of the Department of Mysteries veil room he saw that he was in a land completely surrounded in white looking as if there was not other color in the entire area but the color of his clothing.

Harry blinked a few times before the sound of someone else groaning made him turn his head to see the head of his best friend Hermione Granger. Harry blinked again as he looked at her before his mind started to catch up with the events that landed them here.

_Harry_ _dove_ _and_ _pushed_ _Hermione_ _down_ _avoiding_ _the_ _purple_ _spell_ _that_ _the_ _silenced_ _DE_ _had_ _cast_ _while_ _Neville_ _hit_ _him_ _with_ _a_ _spell_ _that_ _sent_ _him_ _flying_ _into_ _the_ _wall_ _behind_ _him._ _Hermione_ _looked_ _up_ _into_ _Harry__'__s_ _eyes_ _and_ _smiled_ _before_ _she_ _pulled_ _him_ _down_ _and_ _stole_ _a_ _kiss._

_Harry_ _had_ _blinked_ _in_ _surprise_ _before_ _returning_ _the_ _kiss__ "__Oi_ _you_ _two_ _now_ _isn__'__t_ _really_ _the_ _time_ _to_ _finally_ _pull_ _your_ _heads_ _out_ _of_ _your_ _asses_ _and_ _accept_ _the_ _attraction_ _between_ _you!__" __Neville__'__s_ _voice_ _said_ _making_ _the_ _two_ _break_ _apart_ _a_ _blush_ _burning_ _their_ _cheeks._

_The_ _scene_ _changed_ _showing_ _Harry_ _and_ _Hermione_ _standing_ _alongside_ _of_ _Sirius_ _as_ _they_ _fought_ _off_ _the_ _DE_ _after_ _the_ _Order_ _had_ _sent_ _reinforcements._

_ "__Avada_ _Kadavra!__" __A_ _woman_ _called_ _out_ _sending_ _a_ _green_ _beam_ _of_ _light_ _at_ _Sirius_ _who_ _hadn__'__t_ _seen_ _it_ _Harry_ _jumped_ _forward_ _and_ _side_ _tackled_ _his_ _godfather_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _way_ _making_ _the_ _spell_ _miss_ _and_ _hit_ _the_ _ground._

_The_ _shockwave_ _was_ _strong_ _enough_ _to_ _send_ _Harry_ _backward_ _and_ _start_ _to_ _fall_ _back_ _into_ _the_ _veil_ _he_ _remembered_ _hearing_ _Hermione_ _cry_ _out_ _his_ _name_ _before_ _something_ _or_ _someone_ _grabbed_ _his_ _legs_ _and_ _he_ _knew_ _no_ _more._

Harry groaned again realizing that he had fallen through the veil and Hermione had jumped in with him meaning that the two of them were dead. _"__Great_ _of_ _all_ _the_ _things_ _to_ _do_ _I_ _wind_ _up_ _getting_ _the_ _woman_ _I_ _love_ _killed_ _right_ _along_ _with_ _me!_ _Brilliant_ _move_ _Potter_ _just_ _brilliant!__"_ He internally shouted at himself as he heard Hermione start to stir.

Before she suddenly shot up and was screaming "Harry!" in a volume that made said name holder grasp his ears in pain.

"Blimy Hermione I'm not deaf! There's no need to shout." Harry said making her look at him before she tackled him to the floor and laid on top of him crying as she gripped his robes tightly.

"Hermione..." Harry said before stopping there really wasn't much one could say in a situation like this _"__I_ _mean_ _what_ _do_ _you_ _say_ _to_ _someone_ _you_ _just_ _died_ _beside?__"_ Harry asked himself before he flinched at the feeling of a punch to his chest.

"HARRY...JAMES...POTTER!" Hermione shouted against his chest making Harry flinched once more.

_"__Uh_ _oh_ _all_ _three_ _names...she__'__s_ _right_ _angry_ _at_ _me.__"_ Harry thought before he felt Hermione start to use her fist to slam against him again and again.

"Ow...Hermione...Oi!" Harry shouted making her jump slightly as he yelled the last word making her pause in her punches long enough for Harry to sit up. She lost balance and fell off of him and onto the ground...or what would be the ground if it wasn't completely white all around.

"Now I get that you are angry but do you have to be abusive about it?" Harry asked as he rubbed his chest trying to get the sting from her descriptively strong fist.

"Harry..."

"I mean I would be mad too at the person responsible for getting both you and themselves killed." Harry interrupted not looking Hermione in the eye.

"I'm not angry about the fact that we're...where ever were are." Hermione said making Harry look at her surprised to hear her say that "What I was angry about was the fact that you almost left...left without me." Hermione said a slight sob leaving her at the mention of losing Harry.

"I...I finally told you...well more like showed you...how I feel about you and I wasn't...I'm not ready to lose you Harry." Hermione said looking as if she was gonna cry again before Harry opened his arms to her again allowing her back into his embrace gently this time.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I never wanted to make you of all people cry." Harry said as he held her and allowed her to cry against his shoulder "I never wanted to make the girl...no the woman I love cry." Harry said making Hermione look up at him.

"You love me?" She asked making Harry look down at her face before he smiled and nodded.

"Since we were in Second Year." Harry said blushing a little before he started to talk again "It was during our visit to Diagon Alley." he said looking away slightly as if remembering a dream.

"I had just stumbled back into the Alley with Hagrid after he helped me get out of Knockturn Alley. When I heard your voice." Harry said smiling "I looked up and I swear I saw an angel that day." Hermione looked like she didn't believe him but listened as he continued.

"There you were coming down the stairs of Gringotts your skin looked like it had gained a beautiful tan that made you stand out so beautifully against the white marble steps of the bank. Your hair was bouncing in the wind looking just as untamed and free as you yourself are. You smiled brightly at me a smile that never failed to make my heart still even after you allowed Madame Pomfrey to correct them. I knew right than that you Hermione Granger were beautiful and the woman I wanted to one day call mine."

Hermione smiled at him before moving and gently kissing his lips "Why didn't you ever say anything Harry?" Hermione asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Fear mostly."

"Fear of what?"

"That I could've ruined our friendship, fear that you didn't like me like that, that I would mess up so badly that you wanted absolutely nothing to do with me ever again. And when it seemed that you and Ron started to fancy each other I..." Harry didn't finished as Hermione started to laugh against his shoulder.

"Harry...I don't fancy Ron."

"You...you don't?"

"Would I have kissed you if I did?" Hermione asked making Harry almost want to face palm at the obvious question since he should've remembered that as a big argument in his favor.

"And Harry...I was scared too. Guess both of us were cowards about trying to be with our best friends." Hermione said making Harry smile at her before leaning forward this time and kissing her this time.

After they separated Hermione and Harry smiled at one another before a new voice spoke up **"****Ah** **you****'****re** **both** **awake.****"** the power filled tone made both of them jump and look at the source.

Standing before them was something that could only be described as a white Horse like creature with yellow antler like horns around the middle of it's body. Harry and Hermione both just stared at the creature as it once more spoke this time both realized that the 'voice' came from within their minds **"****Hello** **young** **ones** **my** **name** **is** **Arceus.****"** after Arceus spoke again Harry blinked and woke from his shock.

"Hello Arceus my name is Harry and this is Hermione."

"Hello." Hermione added her voice a little shaky before Harry continued.

"May we ask where we are...and what you are?"

**"****I** **would** **be** **surprised** **if** **you** **hadn****'****t.** **In** **answer** **to** **your** **first** **question** **you** **are** **in** **a** **place** **that** **is** **in-between** **your** **world** **and** **my** **own.****"**

"You mean...we're still alive?" Hermione asked making Arceus nod.

**"****Indeed** **you** **are.** **Also** **to** **answer** **you** **other** **earlier** **question** **I** **am** **a** **Pokémon.** **The** **first** **Pokémon** **to** **be** **exact** **and** **the** **father** **of** **the** **others.****"**

"Father of the others? Do you mean...like a god?" Harry asked making Arceus chuckle inside their minds a sound that was light and cheerful.

**"****Yes** **Harry.** **As** **your** **mate** **mentioned** **earlier** **you** **are** **indeed** **alive** **because** **I** **pulled** **you** **both** **from** **the** **dimensional** **tunnel** **you** **had** **fallen** **threw.****"**

"What's a dimensional tunnel?" Harry asked **"****I** **believe** **another** **name** **for** **such** **a** **thing** **is** **Worm** **Hole** **a** **portal** **that** **sends** **a** **person** **or** **an** **object** **from** **one** **place** **to** **another.** **However** **the** **portal** **you** **two** **fell** **into** **placed** **you** **in** **the** **place** **between** **all** **dimensions** **or** **as** **a** **funny** **man** **I** **once** **knew** **called** **it.** **The** **Void.****"** Arceus said as Hermione and Harry stood up looking at him.

"Why did you save us? Not that I'm ungrateful but why would rescuing two fifteen year old teenagers become the business of a God?" Hermione asked making Arceus chuckle once more before speaking.

**"****Indeed** **but** **tell** **me** **if** **I** **wasn****'****t** **saving** **your** **lives...what** **exactly** **would** **a** **God** **be** **doing?****"** Arceus asked Hermione opened and closed her mouth a couple times at the question trying to find the right answer before she glared at Harry when he snicked slightly.

**"****In** **all** **seriousness** **I** **saved** **the** **two** **of** **you** **because** **I** **am** **in** **need** **of** **your** **help.****"** Arceus said making the two teens look at the Pokémon in surprise.

"Our help? How could we help you?" Harry asked **"****There** **is** **evil** **brewing** **in** **my** **home** **an** **evil** **that** **if** **left** **unchecked** **could** **destroy** **everything** **I** **and** **my** **children** **have** **created.****"** Harry and Hermione looked at one another but before either of them could say anything Arceus spoke again.

**"****I** **am** **not** **going** **to** **ask** **you** **to** **save** **my** **world** **Prophecy** **has** **already** **dictated** **the** **one** **who** **will** **do** **so...however** **he** **will** **be** **inexperienced,** **untrained,** **and** **sadly...a** **little** **moronic.****"** He said making Harry and Hermione flinch slightly knowing from personal experience that each of those things could cost someone their lives.

"So what do you require of us?" Harry asked **"****I** **request** **that** **the** **two** **of** **you** **help** **my** **Chosen** **One** **you** **two** **can** **help** **him** **learn** **not** **only** **how** **to** **better** **care** **for** **my** **children** **who** **live** **in** **a** **harmony** **with** **the** **humans** **of** **my** **world,** **but** **also** **help** **him** **prepare** **for** **the** **dangers** **to** **come.** **Some** **of** **my** **more** **powerful** **children** **will** **help** **you** **as** **well** **and** **I** **will** **send** **you** **helpful** **gifts** **from** **time** **to** **time.****"**

"You want us to mentor the one person that can save your entire world?" Hermione asked just to be sure she had heard everything correctly.

**"****Yes** **Hermione.** **This** **is** **what** **I** **request** **of** **you** **both** **however** **if** **neither** **of** **you** **wish** **to** **do** **so** **I** **will** **not** **force** **you...however** **it** **is** **beyond** **even** **my** **power** **to** **send** **you** **home.****"**

"We can't go back?" Harry asked.

**"****No.** **The** **Portal** **you** **fell** **through** **was** **only** **built** **to** **send** **things** **to** **the** **Void** **it** **will** **not** **allow** **anything** **back** **through** **it** **making** **it** **impossible** **to** **try** **and** **send** **you** **back** **without** **killing** **you** **or** **damaging** **you** **beyond** **medical** **or** **even** **magical** **help.****"** Arceus said.

Harry and Hermione looked at one another after hearing that before they took one anothers hand and looked back at Arceus. "How can we help?" Hermione asked knowing that Harry was nodding next to her they both knew that since they couldn't return to their true home...they would try and help the place that would have to become their new home.

**"****You****'****re** **worlds** **Magic** **is** **nonexistent** **here.** **I** **will** **give** **the** **both** **of** **you** **new** **gifts** **and** **abilities.** **Hermione** **yours** **will** **be** **the** **gift** **of** **a** **group** **of** **my** **children** **known** **as** **Psychic** **abilities** **this** **will** **mean** **that** **your** **mind** **will** **grant** **you** **the** **power** **you** **will** **need.****"**

"Fitting if you ask me." Harry said with a smile while Hermione playfully jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ooph when did you get so violent?" Harry joked as Hermione smiled at him before Arceus cleared his throat making them look back at him.

"Sorry." They said together.

"**...Harry** **you** **shall** **be** **given** **the** **ability** **of** **an** **Aura** **wielder.****"** Seeing Hermione about to open her mouth Arceus spoke up again before she could ask.

**"****Aura** **is** **a** **form** **of** **life** **energy** **that** **surrounds** **the** **world** **you** **will** **be** **entering** **it** **lives** **in** **you** **humans,** **in** **my** **children,** **even** **in** **the** **very** **planet.** **Few** **humans** **and** **Pokémon** **can** **use** **it****'****s** **power** **those** **that** **can** **have** **been** **know** **to** **do** **amazing** **things.****"** Arceus said.

"I feel like that speech should've come from a green midget that has the tendency to speak backwards." Harry whispered making Hermione snort which she quickly covered up by pretending to cough.

**"****Also** **you** **two** **will** **be** **starting** **different** **lives...separated** **from** **one** **another.****"** Arceus said making the pair look at him in shock.

"What...?"

**"****Neither** **of** **you** **was** **given** **the** **opportunity** **to** **truly** **be** **children** **you** **will** **be** **allowed** **to** **start** **your** **lives** **over** **again...however** **to** **receive** **the** **training** **you** **will** **need** **you** **will** **both** **be** **in** **places** **far** **from** **one** **another.****"** Harry and Hermione looked at one another neither liking the idea of being separated from one another.

"Arceus..."

**"****You****'****re** **memories** **of** **one** **another** **will** **remain** **intact** **of** **course.****"** Arceus said before Harry could get going. Harry and Hermione blinked at him before looking back at one another "How?" they asked together.

**"****They** **will** **remained** **locked** **away** **inside** **of** **your** **minds** **until** **the** **moment** **you** **two** **meet** **once** **more** **or** **you** **turn** **16** **years** **of** **age** **whichever** **comes** **first.****"**

"Why are you giving us these powers?" Hermione asked.

**"****My** **chosen** **one** **will** **have** **a** **strong** **tie** **to** **Aura** **however** **left** **alone** **he** **will** **not** **learn** **about** **it** **until** **after** **15****th** **year** **by** **then** **it** **will** **be** **to** **late** **to** **properly** **train** **him.** **I** **wish** **for** **Harry** **to** **mentor** **him** **in** **the** **art** **which** **is** **why** **I****'****m** **sending** **you** **two** **to** **a** **time** **before** **my** **chosen** **one** **was** **born.****"**

"That explains me what about Hermione?" Harry asked.

**"****I** **have** **the** **feeling** **that** **the** **two** **of** **you** **are** **going** **to** **be** **put** **in** **constant** **trouble...mostly** **due** **to** **strange** **luck.****"** Both teens sighed at that since that just seemed to be their lot in life. **"****It** **is** **better** **for** **both** **of** **you** **to** **be** **able** **to** **get** **yourselves** **out** **of** **any** **big** **trouble.****"** Arceus said one of his eyes shutting in a U shape giving off the impression of a smile.

"What would happen if we fail?" Harry asked **"****Than** **the** **humans** **looking** **to** **destroy** **the** **world** **will** **succeed** **and** **my** **children** **and** **I** **will** **most** **likely** **die.** **Or** **the** **ones** **that** **want** **to** **control** **it** **will** **succeed** **and** **I** **will** **be** **powerless** **to** **help** **both** **human** **and** **Pokémon** **alike.****"** Arceus said making Harry nod before he sighed and hugged Hermione close.

"Once more unto the breach." He quoted making her nod against his shoulder before they kissed once more and were swallowed in light. The light formed an egg around them before separating in half one turning blue while the other turned purple.

Arceus nodded before he and the lights appeared above the planet where human and Pokémon lived together **"****Good** **luck** **to** **you** **both.****"** Arceus said before both lights shot towards the planet.

* * *

><p>"<em>What<em> _is_ _that?__"_ A young woman asked herself as she was roused from her sleep.

She was in a large room willed with rich silks and paintings covering her walls her bed was big enough to fit more than six people comfortably. She stood up from her bed and pulled on a flowing magenta robe to cover her also magenta bed wear and slid on a pair of slippers before heading towards a noise she heard. She opened the door into her home the Castle in the country of Rota it was a small place that was hidden in the Kanto region and near the Johto region.

It was a place that didn't see many outsiders unless the annual Aura Guardian festival was taking place but even then the people only stayed long enough to have their fun before leaving. The only people besides her subjects for she was Queen of this land that came and went from Rota were Aura Guardians.

Humans that uses the mysterious energy as a means to protect Pokémon and humans alike they are often paired with a fellow Aura user. The partner however were a Pokémon species known as Lucario they are their pre-evolve forms Riolu had the ability to also use Aura making them the ideal partner for all Guardians. As the Young Queen made her way through the castle she eventually arrived at the front doorway and started to realize the sound was coming from outside her door.

"How curious?" She asked herself before unlocking the door and pulling it open using one of the large loop handles as she looked out she saw that the entire area around her home was empty.

_"__Now_ _what_ _could__'__ve...?__"_ She never finished her thought before she heard the sound of a small fuss she looked down to see a baby. A boy she guessed and from the look of him he couldn't be more than a few weeks old he was laying in a wicker baby basket while in a picnic basket next to him were two Pokémon eggs.

One was blue and black while the other was brown and had a small bit of white. She recognized the blue egg almost right immediately since Lucario also use this area to breed but no one would be brave enough...or stupid enough...to steal from a nesting Lucario.

The baby fussed again reminding the Queen of his presents before she bent down and looked closer at the little one he had black hair growing out of his head that seemed to being going in all directions. _"__That__'__s_ _probably_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _change_ _any_ _time_ _soon.__"_ She thought smiling as she looked and found a note attached to the basket.

"I wonder who left you here?" She asked aloud as if the baby could answer her before she read the note "Oh dear...I'm so sorry little one." she whispered as she lowered the note that read.

_To whom it may censor,_

_I beg of you to take in my son. His name is Harrison. His mother died during Childbirth and upon her death I realized I have no means of providing him a good life. Nor a life he deserves to live. I prey that whomever finds him will have it in their heart to take him in and raise him well. I also leave the only gifts I can possibly give him. These two Pokémon eggs as well as the Thunderstone hidden in the basket under the eggs. Thank you._

_A disheartened Father._

"Such a sad tale for one so young." The young Queen said as she lifted the basket of little Harrison and grabbed the basket with the eggs before moving back inside the castle. "Don't you worry...I'm going to look after you now." She said as she closed the door not noticing a pink cat like creature appear from the bushes eye smile.

"Mew." The creature said before turning a flying off into the night.

In a large city also located in Kanto known as Saffron City another young woman was awoken however unlike in Rota this young woman wasn't royalty but a Gym Leader to be precise. Sabrina is her name and she was specializes in Psychic type Pokémon.

_"__Who_ _could_ _be_ _awake_ _at_ _this_ _hour?__"_ She asked herself as she used her own Psychic powers to open doors as she pulled on a midnight blue robe never truly stopping as she went. As she reached the front of her Gym she found herself surprised to feel another strong psychic presents just outside her doors.

_"__I_ _haven__'__t_ _felt_ _this_ _signature_ _before._ _Who_ _are_ _you?__"_ She said sending the question out through a telepathic link. The only reply she received was garbled thoughts and pictures confused she continued forward and opened the door before looking down and seeing a child.

A little girl with open eyes showing off wild brown curls and big brown eyes "So your the one I felt earlier?" Sabrina asked aloud before she knelt down and picked up the baby. She also noticed a basket with two eggs the first was white and had a green top with two pink fins the other was brown with a ring of white around the top.

"What's this?" Sabrina asked as she made a letter float out of the basket much to the amusement of the baby and read.

_To Whom it May Censor,_

_I ask that the person who finds this letter will also take in my little girl her name is Hermione but I ask that you give her a different name. I am a powerful psychic who has been hiding my powers from most everyone I know however that didn't spot a man with a large R on his shirt from trying to force me to help him. He said he was from Team Rocket a group bent on world domination and that they would never let me rest. Seeing no choice I had to bring my daughter to a safe place where I hope she can be trained to control her abilities. Please I beg of you whom ever you are look after my little girl. She is innocent and doesn't deserve a life on the run. I have also left behind two Pokémon eggs both should be able to help her when they are fully grown._

_A distressing Mother._

Sabrina crushed the letter before looking around the area _"__If_ _what_ _I_ _read_ _in_ _this_ _letter_ _is_ _true_ _this_ _little_ _girl_ _is_ _in_ _danger...and_ _I_ _can__'__t_ _let_ _a_ _fellow_ _psychic_ _be_ _endangered._ So welcome to your new home...Rebecca." Sabrina said the last part aloud before turning back into her Gym/home the basket of eggs floating behind her.

_"__I_ _know_ _little_ _to_ _nothing_ _about_ _children...but_ _my_ _own_ _mother_ _wouldn__'__t_ _be_ _opposed_ _to_ _helping_ _me...if_ _she_ _can_ _forgive_ _me __that_ _is.__"_

* * *

><p>That's it for now R&amp;R tell me what you think. Ja Ne<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Due to some techical issues I am forced to take a Hiatus until they are fixed or I can find a different computer system to use. Sorry everyone


End file.
